A Tiny Miracle
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'Everything grows rounder and wider and weirder, and I sit here in the middle of it all and wonder who in the world you will turn out to be.' - Carrie Fisher


**I hope you don't mind the way this is set out but I had these little ideas but didn't have enough to make a full story or anything.**

 **five weeks.  
** _baby is 0.13 inches, the size of an apple seed and expected to almost double in size this week!_

'Charles…' Molly says quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she makes her way into the bedroom with the familiar white stick clutched in her hands.

'Maybe next time, Mols.' Charles replies instantly getting up off the bed and making his way towards her like he's done every month for the past six months.

'N-No. It's positive, Charles. It's really faint but there is definitely a second line there. I'm pregnant.' She says.

'What? No way!' He says and she nods her head.

'I want to pick up one of those digital tests just to be positive but I think it's finally happened! We're finally having a baby.' She replies grinning. She holds the test out to her and he takes a look at it but is unable to see the second line.

'Like I said, it's really faint but I can see it.' She says quietly and he nods his head.

'I believe you, Mols.' He replies dropping the test onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

'I love you.' She mumbles burying her head in the crook of his neck as he practically lifts her off the ground and spins around in a circle.

'We're having a baby!' He says.

 **twelve weeks.  
** _baby is around 2.1 inches, the size of a plum and weighs .49 ounces. baby can open and close his or her fingers and is developing reflexes._

'I can't believe it.' Molly says quietly as she stares down at the piece of paper in her hand while the other links her fingers through Charles'.

'Our perfect tiny human. I can't believe how big he's gotten.' Charles replies causing Molly to smile.

'He?' She asks as they walk towards the car and he shrugs his shoulders.

'Just a feeling.' He replies.

'I can't believe you go to Belize next week.' She says quietly as he opens the car door and steps aside to let her in.

'It'll fly by, Mols. I'll be home before you know it plus just think after this one I am all yours until squiggle is born.' He replies watching her fasten her seatbelt.

'Mmm… I know. I can't wait until I can feel him moving around.' She says.

'That'll be great. Now that we've passed the twelve week mark you'll be able to go shopping for bits for the baby, won't you? The chance of something going wrong decreases from here.' He says and she nods her head.

'I know. Are you wanting to find out the gender?' She asks.

'I'm not the bothered. If you want to find it out then I will be more than happy to know but I'm also okay if you decide you want it to be a surprise.' He replies.

'I was thinking we could maybe have one of those gender reveal things? I just think it would be a nice way to find out.' She says.

'Sounds perfect, Mols.' He replies.

 **twenty-one weeks.  
** _baby is around 10.5 inches, the size of a head of endive and weighs 12.7 ounces. baby's digestive system is preparing for the outside world!_

'This looks amazing, Georgie.' Molly says shaking her head as she follows the brunette into the back garden which has been perfectly decorated for their gender reveal. Sitting just under the large tree is a cardboard box with the words _boy or girl_ written on the front in blue and pink. Georgie has known the gender of their baby for just under a week and has been planning this party more or less since Molly asked her just after their twelve week scan.

'I'm glad you like it! I was a bit worried you'd think it was all a bit too much.' Georgie replies adjusting the little girl on her hip as Molly shakes her head.

'No, it's perfect. I can't thank you enough. I felt so bad asking you when you've obviously got Poppy to deal with but I just couldn't think of anyone I'd rather do this.' Molly says and Georgie smiles.

'I'm honoured you asked me, honestly. I've been looking for something to do since I had Pops.' Georgie replies smiling.

'I can't believe she's eight months old already! It's flown by.' Molly says shaking her head.

'I know! The rest of your pregnancy will fly by as well. It's time to open the box.' Georgie says as everyone begins to make their way out into the garden. Molly takes her place with Charles behind the box and waits for everyone to settle down before dragging the scissors along the tape.

'I'm so nervous and I don't even know why.' Molly mumbles causing Charles to smile.

'Ready? Count of three… One. Two. Three.' He says and the rip open the box allowing hundreds of balloons to fly out. There must be at least twenty normal sized pink balloons along with one large, round pink balloon which flies higher than the rest. Instantly, Molly clasps her hand over her mouth.

'Oh my goodness.' She gasps turning to face Charles who has tears in his eyes.

'We're having a daughter!' He says glancing over at Georgie who nods her head.

'Congratulations!' Georgie says smiling.

 **thirty-five weeks.  
** _baby is around 18.2 inches, the size of a pineapple and weighs around 5.3 pounds. baby's hearing is now fully developed._

'What about Lily?' Molly asks, one hand resting on her stomach as she glances over at Charles from her position on the rocking chair.

'Mmm… It's okay, I guess. Darcy?' He says and she shakes her head.

'No. Why is this so hard? We must have gone through at least eighty names and we can't agreed on one.' Molly says groaning.

'What about Charlotte?' Charles asks and Molly takes a deep breath.

'Charlotte.' Molly almost whispers running her hand over her stomach as she feels the unborn baby kick underneath her fingertips.

'I like it and I think she does as well. Our little Charlotte; we could even call her Lottie for short.' Molly says and Charles nods his head.

'Only five more weeks and our little lady will finally be here. We'll finally be holding her in our arms.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'What if I'm awful at this? What if I'm a shit mum? You're okay; you've been through this all before. I'm fucking terrified.' Molly says.

'You're going to be a fantastic mum, Mols. You are and always have been amazing with Sam. I know you are going to be just amazing with our little girl.' Charles replies.

'We've been waiting for you, squiggle. Welcome to the world, my love.' Molly whispers as she stares down at the little girl snuggled up on her chest. She was thirty-eight weeks and six days when she finally went into labour. Charles was by her side the entire time and going against everything she thought she wanted Charlotte Clementine James was born in the birthing pool after a thirty-two hour, drug-free labour.

'You are fucking amazing, Mols.' Charles says softly as he leans over the back of the birthing pool and presses his lips against the top of her head.

'Couldn't have done it without you.' She replies smiling.


End file.
